


我的吃醋男友

by Seb_Baz



Category: 95 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: *莫名其妙醋劲超大9 x 又纯又浪委屈巴巴51➡️5单箭头暗示*ooc （dbqbml*有🚲 未成年自觉🙈周南：硬了。👊拳头硬了。





	我的吃醋男友

**Author's Note:**

> *莫名其妙醋劲超大9 x 又纯又浪委屈巴巴5  
1➡️5单箭头暗示
> 
> *ooc （dbqbml
> 
> *有🚲 未成年自觉🙈
> 
> 周南：硬了。👊拳头硬了。

任豪半躺在床上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着在穿衣镜前拿着几件衣服比来比去的姚琛，从鼻子里哼了一声。

姚琛听到了，跟镜子里映出来的男朋友对视一眼，随即丢了手上的衣服回身趴在他身上“吧唧”亲了他一口：“怎么了嘛一直看着我……”

“没什么。看你长得好看。”任豪面上淡淡的，似乎真的没什么，“快点换衣服吧，周震南等急了又要亏你。”

姚琛皱着眉从他身上爬起来，把刚刚随手扔在地上的衣服捡起来抖了抖，一脸苦恼：“可是我不知道穿什么衣服……烦死了……”

任豪随手指了一件衣服：“就它吧，反正你穿什么都好看，”他不怀好意地看了一眼接受了他的建议开始脱衣服的姚琛，声音里满是戏谑，“不穿最好看。”

姚琛动作顿了一下，扭头瞪了他一眼，配着一只手肘还卡在t恤里的造型，毫无威慑力可言。他上前安抚地揉了揉炸毛的小仓鼠，又侧头亲亲他耳朵，压下心里的醋意转身走出了房间。

姚琛换好衣服出来的时候任豪还没有抽完一根烟。他听到男孩子雀跃的声音，“我今天可不可？”

任豪转身，看见他穿了一件宽袍大袖的黑衬衣，扣子扣到第二颗还是要露出一块白皙的胸膛，下摆盖到了大腿中部，让他好像个偷穿男朋友衣服的小女孩。衣服下面露出宽大的短裤裤腿——任何人都能把手从那里探进去摸他细嫩的大腿内侧，只要他想，想到这任豪眉心一皱——再往下是被遮到大腿一半但仍然显得修长的笔直的腿，细瘦的脚踝最终隐没在马丁靴筒里。

“过来。”任豪深吸一口气，靠在阳台栏杆上，掐灭了手上被冷落多时自顾自燃烧着的烟。

姚琛不知为何竟生出一点怯意来，但还是听话地走了过去，还没在男朋友面前站定就被一把拉到了他怀里吻住。他先是不知所措地把手抵在了任豪胸前想推开他，随着亲吻的加深整个人又慢慢软了下来，两只手在任豪胸前和肩膀上滑来滑去，最终勾在了任豪脖子上。

任豪好像有点生气，搂紧了他藏在衬衣下面细细的腰，发狠地吮吸他的舌头，不时拿牙齿轻轻磕在他嘴唇上，他被吮得舌根都发麻，身体一阵一阵地发软，整个人都要没骨头似的挂在任豪身上，乖巧地撅起了嘴巴任他索求。

任豪悄悄睁开了眼睛看他时，见他一副沉醉的样子，睫毛颤巍巍地抖着，脸颊开始泛红，嘴里也开始不清不楚地“唔唔”呻吟着。他满意地勾起了嘴角，随即把手从他裤腿探了进去揉他已经有点反应的性器，姚琛立刻浑身一震，忍不住挺着腰把下身往他手里送去，那双恶作剧的手却改了道径直往他后面伸过去，握住了跟纤细的四肢相比显得过于丰腴的臀肉，色情地揉捏，手指还有意无意地在他已经泛出一点湿意的穴口流连。他感觉自己的整个身体都被掌握在任豪手里，但他并不想夺回主动权，反而踮起脚把一条腿勾在了任豪腰上，俨然一副任他予取予求的样子。

任豪顺势托着他屁股把他抱了起来，一边灵活地伸手把他的内裤勾了下来，用手指不断浅浅地戳弄他的穴口，一边继续亲着他就近往浴室走去，带着烟草味道的吻叫他欲罢不能。

被放在洗手台上掀起了衣服的时候，姚琛被冰凉的大理石激了一下，晕乎乎的脑袋稍微冷静了一点，如梦方醒般推着任豪的肩膀，软绵绵地拒绝：“唔……不行……南南在等我……”

任豪已经把他的衬衣推到了脖子上，埋头去啃吻他的锁骨，听到这话抬头看了他一眼：“你确定要在这种时候提其他男人的名字？”然后又低下头含住他敏感的硬挺的乳头舔舐，姚琛立刻抱住了他的脖子，咬着嘴唇低声哼着，胸前传来的快感让他眼睛也湿润了，后穴也渐渐有空虚的瘙痒感涌上来，但还是不死心地挣扎着：“等一下……不行……”

任豪没理会他象征性的拒绝，伸手扒掉了他宽大的短裤，内裤却卡在了穿了鞋的脚上，他索性把姚琛抱了下来翻身压在了洗手台边上，一手绕到他身前抓着他的胸肌使劲揉，一手试探着去开拓他的后穴，果然不出所料地摸到了一片泥泞。

“你为我湿透了，宝贝。”他咬着姚琛的耳垂吐着热气，注意到他哆嗦了一下随即腰更软地塌了下去，手上动作一刻不停，“下面湿成这样了，上面揉一揉会不会也出奶啊？嗯？让哥哥喝你的奶好不好？小琛？”

姚琛羞得细长的眼尾一片通红，几乎要哭出来，摇着头躲避着耳际的亲吻，气喘吁吁：“呜……没有……小琛没有奶……小琛是……男孩子……”

任豪被他认真的回答逗笑了，手上感觉到他突然夹紧了腿颤抖起来，于是变本加厉地拿三根手指狠狠按压刚刚碰到的地方，不过几下就让姚琛抖着腿射了，甚至没有碰他的前面，精液全数落在黑色的衬衣上，非常显眼。

“Uh oh，”任豪恶魔般的声音在他耳边响起，“怎么办？衣服脏了，小琛出不去了。”话音刚落，他抽出了手指，掰开丰腴的臀瓣把自己的性器缓缓插了进去，让还在高潮余韵中战栗的姚琛忍不住惊叫一声。他抽动着下身，发出了满足的喟叹，伸手勾着姚琛的下巴让他转过头跟他接吻，另一只手去解他衬衣的扣子，又覆在了他胸前揉搓着，好像真的要榨出点什么来。

姚琛的嘴唇被放开的时候好像还意犹未尽，闭着眼去追他的舌头，显然整个人已经被他搞得目眩神迷，他亲了一下探出来的小舌头，又把嘴贴在姚琛耳朵上说话：“小琛，睁开眼睛。”

姚琛听话地睁开了眼睛，却在这时被任豪用力地一顶，惊叫着趴在了镜子前，看到了自己潮红的脸颊，半挂在身上的黑衬衣遮住了交合的地方，但随着任豪的动作一晃一晃的下摆却显得更加的色情。他一时竟呆住了。

“好色啊，小琛。”尾音带着笑的声音又响起来了，姚琛这才回过神来，羞愤地咬着下唇绞紧了后穴，试图借此来“惩罚”一直取笑他的人。

结果当然是任豪僵了一下，然后咬着牙操得更起劲了，进出时带出来的液体被捣弄着溅在了衬衣下摆上，让他刚刚只是随意一指的衣服更加凌乱不堪。

“唔啊……好舒服……呜……”姚琛好像舒服得彻底放弃了抵抗，任由任豪大开大合地操着他，还向后摸索着拉他的手要他摸自己的性器：“帮帮我……”

任豪顺了他的意去摸他前面，叫他一下子软了腰，连“嗡嗡”的震动声都没注意到。

任豪却突然从他身上离开了，他被突如其来的空虚感袭中，正要扭头去找他，就感觉到温暖的身躯又贴了上来，硬热的性器在他臀缝蹭着，他呜咽着踮着脚扭着屁股往后靠，一个震动着发出声音的东西被递到了眼前。他眯起泪眼朦胧的双瞳去看，发现那是他的手机。

“电话。周震南的。”任豪的声音里又泛了酸，他甩了甩头努力想理清楚现在到底在发生什么，刚明白过来就伸手想去抢那个“嗡嗡”响的小东西：“不行……不要接……”

任豪却在这时一下子插了进去，看着姚琛下意识地捂着嘴“唔”了一声，好像害怕还没被接通电话的周震南会听见一样，他醋劲更大了，把手举高了不让他拿到手机：“不接周震南要担心的，接吧。”说着不等他回话就按下了通话键，打开了免提，周震南的声音立刻从手机底部传了出来：“姚琛，你还没好吗？三十分钟已经不够你打扮了是吗？”没有得到回应，那边顿了一下，迟疑着问：“……姚琛？”

任豪动作不大，抵着他最敏感的地方磨他，姚琛捂着嘴巴，深呼吸一下才喘着气回话：“南南，我、我有点……唔……不舒服，今天……可能来不了了……对、对不起……啊！” “姚……”任豪突然发力，叫他猝不及防地尖叫了一声，电话那头好像还想追问，也被任豪直接掐断。

任豪把手机放在一旁，把姚琛转过来抱到了台上，蹲下身给他脱了鞋子和内裤，然后分开他双腿又操了进去。

“臭任豪……坏蛋……”姚琛还沉浸在被好朋友听到了自己浪叫的羞窘里，咬着牙拿拳头捶他胸口，他不为所动，盯着姚琛的眼睛：“叫他南南，叫我任豪？真有你的，姚琛。”他看见姚琛睁大了眼睛要辩解，凑到他跟前：“我看周震南才是你男朋友吧？”看见姚琛难以置信的眼神，他狠狠心吻下去，把姚琛的哭腔都吞进肚子里，在他眼泪滑下来的时候尝到了咸涩。他慌乱地退开，看到姚琛一言不发地看着他，委委屈屈地。他心里抽疼，把姚琛的眼泪一滴滴吮走：“小琛……我……对不起……我不是这个意思……”

“笨蛋任豪，”姚琛又捶了他肩膀一下，终于忍不住哭出声，“大笨蛋！”

他心疼得不得了，把姚琛搂进怀里，用了最温柔的声音哄他：“是是是，任豪是笨蛋。”

姚琛一下一下打他，没有力气，却好像每一下都打在他心尖上：“明明就……只喜欢你……笨蛋……”

任豪心里一颤，也湿了眼眶：“对不起……”

最终姚琛还是心软了，拿腿夹了他腰一下，分明还在抽泣，却逞强着说：“动啊……”

任豪愣了一下，随即按着他大腿根开始抽插，还讨好地边亲他边伸手摩挲他半硬的性器，让他很快又陷入了迷乱之中：“唔……快一点……还要……”

“要什么？”任豪好了伤疤忘了疼，又开始逗他，他却好像全然忘记了前嫌：“要你……把我弄得……乱七八糟的……”

“要谁？”任豪心跳快了一点，一下一下地亲他的脸颊和唇角，等着他的回答。

“豪……任豪……”姚琛撒娇般张开手，“哥哥……哥哥抱着我……”

任豪顿时麻了半边身子，闭了闭眼睛强自镇定下来，忙俯身把他搂进怀里，熨帖的吻一个个地落在他耳际。

“笨蛋……哥哥……”

END

——————————————

周震南看着被挂断的电话不发一言，直到通话界面的光一点点地暗了下去，才僵硬地放下了用力到指节泛白的手。

“不舒服……”

他眼神暗了暗，一个个不甘的字节从咬紧的牙关里挤了出来。

“呵。”

“我看你舒服得很……”

**Author's Note:**

> #周震南 惨#


End file.
